The Fall to Darkness
by That Zelda dude
Summary: The future doesn't look bright. What will happen when Ganon returns from his 'eternal' prison? This takes place after MM.The first couple of chapters will be a rewritten version of my last story. Though it will deviate. Tell me how you like it.
1. The Forest

Author's notes: I don't own Zelda or anything In It, though I do own copies of MM, WW, OoT, and TP. Pre-timeskip time is two years later then ocarina of time.

**Pre-timeskip**

Air blew through his blond hair, making it blow around wildly behind him. Link jumped from the top of one tree to the next, his blue eyes sparkling, and his face beaming at the thought of returning to his old home at last. He knew the forest better then almost any of the forest's inhabitants, perhaps even better then his oldest friend.

He had only seen this place in his dreams, since he had left to look for Navi. He had ended up in a strange alternate world, named Termina. Which was being terrorized by a possessed skull kid. While his search was in vain, he had saved Termina from being destroyed.

He had noticed time differences while he was away. What the Terminans counted as one hour, was close to two days worth of time here, which only added to his homesickness. He could hardly hold in his excitement at the thought of seeing everyone after being gone for two years. He even gave a squeak of joy at the thought of seeing Saria again. Saria would love to see him again, they used to be around each other all the time, before they found out he was the hero of time of course. They hadn't been able to... and then there was only air beneath his feet. He fell down through the air, then winced when pain shot through his body, as he impacted with the ground. He had been so consumed by his memories that he hadn't realized that he had reached the edge of the tree's.

Link laid on his back a decent amount of time, in pain, but still glad that he had made it through the forest relatively unharmed. Link groaned loudly as he sat up, then examined his wounds closely. He had a number of cuts, and a few scratches from the branches of the tree, but none of them where that bad. He would have gotten more hurt fighting a monster, or Ganon for that matter. He pushed himself off of the lush green grass, and stood up. He lost his breath, as he saw the city for the first time in two years. The sheer natural beauty, and familiarity of all of the buildings made them look more beautiful then any other buildings he had seen.

Link gave a devious smile, as he realized that he didn't even have to wait to talk to Saria. Now that he was back in Hyrule, the special song she had taught him would let him communicate with her through their Ocarina's. He pulled his Ocarina out of one of the well concealed pockets in his Tunic, and began to play the melody that he hadn't played in far too long.

'Link?'

Link smiled widely as he heard the voice of Saria coming from the Ocarina. 'Is it really you?' He informed her that it really was him, and that he was back from his journey. Much to his delight, soon after he had left, the other sages had granted Saria the ability to go and come from the Chamber of Sages as she pleased. They agreed to meet at the bridge where she had given him his first ocarina.

Link ran as fast as he could towards the gate. Only to be stopped, and by the same kid that had stopped him back when he first tried to leave the forest. "I'm sorry, I can't let you leave the forest, no matter how tall you are, or how important you think you are." The kid informed him, with a sneer on his face. They proceeded to argue for the next hour. After a while Link got fed up, his hand sneaked it's way into one of his pockets, and swiftly threw a deku nut at the kid. After the kid had let him through he walked through the long hollow log, and walked out onto the bridge.

Saria gave a loud squeal of glee, and launched herself at link, hugging him. Link looked at her and laughed. When he had left he was just as tall as her, he now stood almost a whole foot over her. "Link! I missed you!"She squealed, then released him from her iron grisp. Over the course of the next couple of hours, she explained how she had convinced the other sages to let her come and go, and what she had been doing since he left. After they had traded stories, and talked to each other, Saria looked at the sky and gave a frown. "I have to go do something, I'll see you later." She stood on her tip toes hopped alittle, and kissed him on the cheek, then ran off blushing. He walked out of the forest slowly, admiring the place that he had once called his home. His face lightened considerably as he walked out into Hyrule field. Off he went to Lon Lon ranch, Malon was sure to have missed him.

(I hope you enjoyed it. Critique is desired.)


	2. The Ranch

((Yay, Malon has a bigger part this time around))

Link ran tirelessly through Hyrule field. He had developed incredible stamina from being in Termina for the last two years. A wide smile found its way onto his face, as he saw Lon Lon Ranch in the distance. He pushed himself harder. He walked through the entrance to the ranch, panting lightly, and sweating a little.

He pulled open the door to Malon's house, and saw that her father Talon was on the floor sleeping, being lazy like he always was. Link walked up the stairs and pulled open Malon's door, the found that she had just pulled her dress off of herself, and was standing almost naked in the middle of the room. Her face flushed, mostly from embarrassment, but partially from excitement that link had come back. Malon rushed to pull the dress back onto herself, but ended up sitting on the floor with the dress stuck on her head. Link calmly walked over and pulled the dress down over her head, and pushed her arms through the arm holes. "Thank you Fairy boy." she said in a small voice. Her face returned to normal, she looked up at Link, who had sat across the table from her. Without thinking she picked up one of her work boots and threw it at Link, it thumped on his head, he groaned loudly and fell over backwards as it hit him. "I'm a young woman!" She said loudly."Knock before you walk into my room."

Malon crawled around the table then pulled him up, she looked like she was going to scold him further when she wrapped him in a tight hug. "Link! I missed you, where were you for the last two years?" She asked, though she was squeezing him so tight that he couldn't answer her. She looked outside, and realized that it was already dark. "The sun went down quick today." She stopped hugging Link, and looked at him angrily as he gasped for breath. "I didn't squeeze you that tight." Link nodded, she sighed and looked at him. "Link, you can stay here for the night, daddy won't find out." He wasn't sure whether he should or not, he had never spent much time alone with a girl before, or time alone with anyone for that matter. He nodded his agreement cautiously.

Link was relieved when nothing bad happened that night, they stayed up and told stories...Okay, it was mostly Malon telling stories. He didn't even get hurt a second time. He was happy to be around Malon again, even if she was the one talking, he didn't talk very much anyways. After a while they had both fallen asleep. Malon had insisted Link sleep on the bed and she sleep on the floor, but it was just a trick to get him to agree. She had crawled back onto the bed, and snuggled into him shortly after he had fallen asleep, she wore a victorious smile as she slept.

Their wake up the next day was a little... surprising. They awoke by having a large hand placed on them, they both looked up to see a grinning Talon standing above them. "So I guess that means that you accepted my offer to marry Malon." Talon said while chuckling at them. Link had scrambled off of the bed and picked up his backpack. Link wasn't ready to get married yet, and how the hell did Malon end up sleeping in the bed also? He scrambled around the room quickly, Talon watched him, surprised how fast he could move after just waking up, and Malon giggled as he scrambled around, picking up all of his stuff, and shoving into his backpack, and into the folds of his tunic.

Link pushed open her window, and jumped out, landed deftly, then rolling forward to stop himself from getting hurt. "You forgot this!" Called Talon from the window, something small bounced off of his head, and into the grass besides him. He picked it up and looked at it. He recognized it as a wedding ring. Link tucked it away in his pocket and called Epona. She quickly ran towards him, he jumped on her and rode out of the ranch, and into Hyrule field.

((I finished this one late at night. I hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it. The story is soon to variate from the first R&R))


End file.
